Corporate life and Avatar duty
by team0player0
Summary: Korra and Asami go on a date, talk warfare and will.


AN: This need to be beta'd if anyone's interested.

Corporate life and Avatar duty. Korra and Asami go on a date, talk warfare and will.

She comes as the sun is setting and you're elbow deep in oil. She was flying again. She was sweating and her hair was frazzled, but she looked great anyway in that-I just came from a strenuous workout-way. But then again being attractive has always been effortless for her.

She washes your hands with water bending then dries them by heating her hands and massaging the plains and grooves. Then you are presents with a crinkled bag with a sweet dumpling inside. You thank her and munch on it.

After you're done she asks if you can go to the island with her. You agree faster than you'd like to admit, you don't even care to ask why. You just go, leaving behind the stress f being the CEO of a failing business.

You reach the dock and she surprises you by diving into the water. Automatically you think it rude, you have been cynical lately. Things are jaded; everything is out of your control. The lifelong dreams of taking over the legacy of your father all seem tainted and the world muddled with unfulfilled expectations. But then those thoughts disappear as her head comes up and her hair clings to her profile, her blues shinning. She moves her arms in practiced motions and makes a boat.

She jumps, picks you up without preamble and lands gracefully in the boat. It was beautiful, you could see the suns red orange rays they were fiery and unwavering, kind of like her eyes. You're now very curious to what's happening; you guys haven't spoken in a while. She runs her fingers through the water making tiny ripples and pushing you slowly deeper into the ocean, in between society and the humble lives of the monks.

You make it to the beach, ass numb, legs stiff. She hands you mangoes, cherries, other fruits in season. It's been a while since you've have some one on one, what with your new corporate lifestyle and her duty to the world. So when she ask what's new you spend a while talking about how it's weird living in a mansion alone, how you miss her pro-bending days, and how everyone in the city are jerks. To the mansion she says move back here, to the pro-bending she responds I'm a better bender up close while wiggling her eyebrows, and to the jerks she states well I'm not a jerk so just hang out with me.

Her answers are so simple, innocent, and heartfelt that you have to look away. Then of course you laugh, it's bitter and hollow. You thought life would get easier after your father was gone and the threat was over but for you personally it has been worse. It's selfish you know but you tell her anyway; and when the air is thick due to your outburst, the tears start, they are not sobs, just pent up frustration. She comes, slings her arm over your shoulder and moves your face to her neck.

After the tears stop she grabs your hand and you guys fly around the island, on her glider. You hold on tight making it hard to breathe, and find solace in her strength and warmth. You sit down, your hair is a mess but the adrenaline is still running and your spirits are still high, so you don't care. People forget that she's wise because she is so young but after today you'll never be one of those. She starts talking in her Avatar voice all decisive and firm and says the world sucks, everywhere you turn it's a war zone but you're the best in your division, you surpass everyone in rank and resolve. After a pause she continues I'm saying this as the person who saw your world tilt; who saw you turn against the only parent you had left, your will is your greatest asset so hold on to it, feed it with ambition and cherish it with passion and all that. You're crying again, she grabs your hand, kisses each eyelid and lastly with her lips still wet from your tears your lips. It is sad or amazing to say that you have never felt more loved, you don't know yet. Nothing is fixed but it's good to know that you have support. Regardless if it's new or not, you relish in it and love her just as much.

AN 2: This came to me in chunks that's why I didn't post it earlier. I was/am having trouble between second and first person, I feel like second person gives you a better look at the narrator introspection and all that, and in first person there's more dialogue. I like second person but I feel like it'd be really difficult to write a long story, considering all the you's, Hemmingway did it but you know that was him. And then issues with tense/ the tense. I'm mature enough to say that this desperately needs to be beta'd but whatever. Overall I'm happy with the actual plot. I feel like Asami would need a friend with the trouble of the company, considering how everything all seems to go to hell for her. Originally this was supposed to be light and romantic, but at least at the end it was sort of cliché like in romance. The AN seems longer than the story sorry. Hope you enjoyed it leave me some feedback.


End file.
